Before You Leave
by themergitonian
Summary: What if Silena had told Charlie she was the spy before he went to destroy Kronos' ship. How would he have reacted? How would things between them be different? AU, though only slightly. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I (sorta obviously) don't own PJO and never will... probably.**

**Hello! This is my first attempt at fanfiction and I'm really excited to see what all you reviewers say. Cause I know you'll all review, right? :)**

**Anyhow... Thanks for reading. Enjoy.**

- Before You Leave -

I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell them that I was spying for Kronos because of Charlie. He'd hate me. They'd all hate me, but I really couldn't live with myself if Charlie hated me. Ha, like I can live with myself as it is.

Kronos knows about Charlie's mission. It's to dangerous for him to go. But will telling him about me stop him from going? Probably not.

Luke promised the Charlie wouldn't be hurt. But Luke wasn't himself anymore, He was possessed by Kronos. Kronos was evil, Luke just made some wrong choices, but he was still good at heart. Kronos wasn't, and he had to be stopped.

I'd tell them. They'd hate me for it at first but hopefully they forgive me over time.

Time to go find Charlie, knowing him he's probably in his cabin working on something.

"Hi, is Charlie in there?" I ask one of the Hephaestus campers.

"Yeah, come with me." He replies and leads me through the cabin to Charlie's bunk.

"Hey Selina." He says.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I ask.

"Sure."

He follows me outside and we walk towards the woods. His hands are so strong. They're covered in oil or something but I don't mind. That's part of what I love about him.

We get to the edge of the forest and I stop. I'm not sure about this anymore, I wouldn't be able to stand not being with him. But this needs to be done.

"Charlie, you love me, right?" I say.

"With all my heart. Why?"

"I-I need to tell you something." I say. "Please forgive me." I blink back tears and I try to say it but can't. My breath is caught in my throat. I reach up my sleeve to where I hid it. A scythe charm, the weapon of Kronos. I open my hand and show him. He looks confused.

"I-I'm a spy for Kronos." I shout out and then break down crying. The tears blur my vision but I still see him start t comprehend what I said as he looks at the charm and then to me. He just stands there, looking at me with a horrified expression. I can't stand it. I run, letting go of his hand and the scythe charm. I can't see where I'm going, I just have to get away. Away from him, away from this camp, from all the people I whose trust I've betrayed. I trip and fall landing on my side. I just lie there, not wanting to get up. I bring my legs up inform of me and cry into them.

I think of Charlie. I love him, I really do, because he loves me not because of my looks but because of who I am. Everyone always looks at Aphrodite's children because of their beauty. Do you know how hard it is to have people constantly judging you by how you look? Charlie wasn't like that. He didn't care if I didn't do my hair up, or wear nice cloths, or put makeup on. He just liked me for who I am. Well Charlie, this is who I am. I cry harder. This is who I am, a traitor.

I cry for what seems like hours, or minutes, I loose track of time so I can't tell. I'm still crying when I feel a firm hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Charlie lying on the ground next to me. I wrap my arms around him and cry into his shoulder. I feel so much safer when I'm near him.

"D-does t-this mean t-that you s-still love me?" I say between sobs.

"You could be hosting Kronos himself and I'd still love you." He says looking at me in the eye.

I breakdown crying again. "I love you too. Do you think that the other campers will let me stay?" I ask.

"They'll have to cause if you leave, I'll leave too and Chiron won't want two of his best soldiers leaving with the situation as it is."

I smile at him including me as a soldier. "Okay, I think I should tell Chiron first."

"_WE_ will go tell Chiron, together."

I wipe away my tears and smile at him. He gets up first and then offers me a hand. He pulls me up and I brush the dirt off my cloths.

I snuggle in his arms as we walk to the big house. I feel better about talking to Chiron because I have Charlie with me.

And to me, that's all that matters.

- The End -

**A/N:** **Thanks for reading. Please review if you thought it was good... or bad... or mediocre. Always looking to improve my writing.**


End file.
